1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a computer program product, and information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, provided with an application program that automatically rotates images on the basis of an orientation of an original of print data and an orientation of a pre-set sheet and prints the rotated images, are in widespread use. In duplex printing, the application rotates images on front and back sides of a sheet on the basis of a setting of a sheet open direction. When an online post processing apparatus for punching or stapling is connected to an image forming apparatus, the application rotates images on the basis of a position designated for post processing and an actual position of a mechanism of the post processing apparatus so that the post processing can be performed on the designated position.
There is a known technique for displaying a finished image as a preview screen in order to allow a user to check a positional relation between printing results on front and back sides of a sheet or a position where the post processing is to be performed, before printing is performed. For example, a technique has been proposed that displays, as an animation preview, a relation between images on front and back sides in duplex printing, so that a printing result can be grasped easily and accurately (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-192580).
However, when originals of different sizes and different orientations (portrait and landscape) are mixed, it is difficult to accurately display a preview of a printing result with final post processing positions. In this case, even when the conventional preview technique is to be used with currently used application programs, it is necessary to prepare a rotation logic with respect to each printer model. Therefore, a general application program that is used in a variety of printers needs to have a plurality of rotation logics corresponding to the respective printer models, so that processes become cumbersome and complicated.
There is a need to provide an information processing apparatus and a computer program product capable of accurately and easily displaying a preview of a printing result even when sheets of different sizes are mixed in an original to be printed or even when post processing is set to be performed.